ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Bluehilda
Bluehilda is a 2020 American-Canadian animated fantasy musical comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation in collaboration Nelvana and Titmouse, Inc., only for Netflix. It is a film spin-off of the 2014 rebooted The Dreamtoons Show, featuring the title character as the film's main character, which created by James Sugrue. The film's story follows Bluehilda who learns that she's not the only good witch, when there are good witches existed as she venture through a difficult quest for searching for the legendary Blue Peak to find them, while dealing other dangers, including the UnBearables which she had an encounter before, alongside with her struggle to convince everyone that she's a good witch. Plot In a stormy night in Donotexist, a robbery had happened at the local bank by the bugler named McRobber, who steals the Rarest Gold Diamond. But Bluehilda and Francis foils him as they throw him to jail and reclaim the diamond to the museum. However, the owner of the museum is terrified at Bluehilda and flees off in fear, much to Bluehilda feeling miffed in her disbelief that she's not being accepted by him. Grew fed up, she and Francis returns back to her house, where Bluehilda is starting to wonder why she is never accepted by everyone by knowing her as a good witch before heading off to her slumber. The next morning, Bluehilda's butler, Boris, serves her a breakfast-in-bed meal; a bowl of Wicked Crunch Cereal, a side of toast, eggs and two glasses of milk and juice, while having conversation to each other about Bluehilda's problems. Meanwhile, at the dark castle in the other side of Donotexist, the UnBearables reports their boss Mr. Master about their trouble they had with Bluehilda (back in The Dinner Hunt), much to Mr. Master's fury and warn them by taking their lives away by throw them to a pit of gators if they failed to kill Bluehilda before sending them back to hunt. At her first day at school, Bluehilda TBD Characters and cast * Bluehilda, (voiced by Janyse Jaud) the main title protagonist for the film, portraying as a harmless, fun-spirited, wacky, adventurous young blue Boohilda witch. * Boris, (voiced by James Sugrue) Bluehilda's boar-alike house butler who takes good care of her. * Francis, (voiced by James Sugrue) Bluehilda's pet frog-like monster * Mr. Master, (voiced by Chiwetel Ejiofor) the main antagonist who attempts to kill Boohilda witches, including Bluehilda. * The UnBearables, a group of witch hunters hired by Mr. Master to hunt Bluehilda. **'Looba', (voiced by Grant Moninger) The leader of The UnBearables, resembles as the grizzly bear. **'Apanda', (voiced by James Sugrue) The female of The UnBearables, resembles as the panda. **'Slushy', (voiced by James Sugrue) The shortest of The UnBearables, resembles as the polar bear. * Nick, (voiced by Stephanie Nadolny) a young human boy who is Bluehilda's love interest. * Queen of Good Witches, (voiced by Nicole Oliver) the beautiful ruler of the good witches * Longhorn Moo, (voiced by Randy Quaid) the anthromorphic Texas longhorn owner of Longhorn Moo's Fun Barn. * Teacher, (voiced by Jill Talley) a school teacher. *TBD Production Release Reception Quotes * Bluehilda: (repeated line) Hexllo! ---- * Bluehilda: (feeling down-in-the-dump; sighs) Francis, did you ever wonder why people can't accept me as a friendly and harmless little witch? How could I convince them without freaking out? Life's is very harsh for me. I'm not like a Wicked Witch of the West. (transforms herself into Glenda from "The Wizard of Oz") I'm a good witch. (turns back to herself) But what's the point? TBD ---- * TBD * Teacher: Did you have your parents? * Bluehilda: No, but I'd love have one, even though it is not my birthday. I wonder what would you give to me. * Teacher: No, Bluehilda. I said "parents" not "presents". Did you have them with you? * Bluehilda: (confused) Uuuuuhhh...... To be honest, teach', I exactly don't have what you speak off. * Teacher: (flabbergasted) What? You don't? You mean you don't even know anything about parents. * Bluehilda: Nah. I wish I should know of. So why are so flabbergasted? * Teacher: Oh, gosh, Bluehilda. Did you spuriously thin that you should've know what "parent" is? A parent is someone who look after you and take care care of you. * Bluehilda: Oh, you're talking about Boris, right? * Teacher: Who? * Bluehilda: He's my butler at my house. * Teacher: I see. And what about your parents, mom and/or dad another words? * Bluehilda: Nope. Only Boris. He's the only one I have with me, taking good care of me, like a parent, and part of my family. So there's no need worry it, teachy. So I bet he'll take me to your big fun party, right? (silent as her teacher puts her hand on her face to her sorrow) Teachy? What? * Teacher: (sigh) Oh, Bluehilda. Sweety. I don't have anything tell you, but.... It seems that, because you don't have your family, I truly deny you to live by yourself, alone. * Bluehilda: What dose that mean? * Teacher: Don't you get it? It's not common for any little child to be without your parents and the rest of your family. Don't you know that? That's something I don't recommend, since you're too young to able to take care yourself. I feel sorry for you. * Bluehilda: (her emotion turns to sadness) But.. but, my butler can handle it with me, right? * Teacher: That's fine, but your butler is not enough to look after you properly. You should need someone who truly can have their care and responsibility to you, like a mother or a father, or even uncle, aunt or grandparents by any chance. TBD * TBD Songs *'How Hard Can That Be?' (sing by Bluehilda) *'Are You Ready or Not?' (sung by Mr. Master and the UnBearables) *'Longhorn Moo's Hoedown' *TBD *TBD *'Witchcraft' (sung by Frank Sinatra; used in the end credits where Bluehilda resembles as Frank Sinatra) Trivia * The UnBearables from Bluehilda's first short The Dinner Hunt return in this film. * TBD * TBD * TBD Category:What If? Category:1934 Category:2020 Category:Movies Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:Dreamworks Pictures Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:2020 films Category:Netflix Category:Netflix Movies Category:Titmouse Inc. Category:Nelvana Category:Nelvana films